Seibetsu
by kc creation
Summary: Haru is always asking stupid questions, and it annoys Kyo to no end. kyoxharu


for _DesertRoseTemari, _for sending me such breathtakingly wonderful reviews, and your wife, who I am honored to have somewhat inspired.

---

**Seibetsu**

The question had caught him off guard.

It was completely random, not to mention pointless, and he couldn't help but wonder just how many times the other boy had to asked him already. Wasn't it obvoius? How many times did he have to sleep with the stupid cow before he realized that he didn't need to ask meaningless questions like that?

It was a simple question, only three words, so it was only natural that he gave a simple answer.

"Yes Haru," He drew out. "I really _am _happy."

He wondered if he should feel offended by the ox's words.

Did he _look_ unhappy or something?

He'd asked the younger boy once, but only gained a small smile and an, "I was just wondering".

and as if the stupid question wasn't bad enough, there was also that terrible, "I'm trying to be sneaky, but I'm too dumb to suceed." mood Haru would get into, and no matter what he did, his boyfriend wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

Today just happened to be one of those days, when the ox was in one of _those_ moods, and Kyo couldn't stop himself from twitching every time he saw the stupid cow. Maybe it was the suspicious way he smiled, or the mysterious glint in his eyes, but somehow, he knew something was going to happen before the question even came up.

However, he was too busy trying to figure out what his boyfriend was up to, that he hadn't been concerned with the question, and when it was asked, it only added to the massive amount of annoyance pumping throughout his body.

He didn't yell though, and he was quite proud of the self restraint he'd learned after two years of dating the air-headed boy.

They went out to eat that afternoon, at some vegan place Haru had always wanted to visit. Kyo, of course, had never quite understood how eating _plants_ could be so good for you, but didn't really feel like he'd complained _that_ much.

"I thought cats liked plants." Haru spoke, taking his kitten's hand in his.

"And what made you think that?" The cat shot back, glowering at the newage resturant.

"I had a cat once," The younger boy began. "His name was Mittens."

There was a small pause, as Kyo wondered what kind of asshole named their _male_ cat Mittens.

"Well, Mittens always ate my mom's plants, so I just assumed all cats did."

They opened the glass doors, hearing a light ding from the enterance bell.

"What happened to him?" The orange haired boy finally asked. "To Mittens."

Haru shrugged, face blank.

"My mom said he ran away, but I think she put him to sleep."

He shoved his free hand into his pocket carelessly, not quite catching his boyfriend's mortified expression.

"He probably comitted suicide." The cat stated. "I know I would if I had a halfassed name like _Mittens_."

He snorted, but said nothing else. He wasn't being mean, or trying to make the cow angry. He actually meant what he said. Mittens was the most unmasculine name he'd ever heard, and if _he_ was ever cursed with it, he probably _would_ kill himself.

Haru ordered for both of them, since Kyo really had no idea what anything on the menu was. He didn't mind though, because he knew his boyfriend wouldn't order anything terribly disgusting, unless he was plotting to avenge his dead cat.

A not-so-comfortable-but-not-terribly-uncomfortable silence fell upon them, and Kyo found himself drumming his finger lightly across the wooden table. It was smooth and cold to the touch, and he found himself thankful that this place at least had airconditioning.

It was too hot outside, and though felines generally liked warm weather, he drew the line at 90 degrees; and it was _far_ passed that by now.

"Kyo?" Haru's voice sounded worried, something very rare for the cool and collected ox.

The cat answered by staring into his deep chocolate eyes, his own crimson filled with confusion.

"You really _are_ happy, right?" He layed a hand atop the cat's in a comforting gesture. "I mean, you're content being.. with me?"

Utter annoyance bubbled in Kyo's stomach, mixed with the worry and confusion he'd just felt just moments ago. This was getting old. Day after day, the younger boy being so sneaky, always asking him if he was happy. Was he really worried about Kyo, or was he trying to tell him that _he_ wasn't happy?

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" Everything he was feeling, it was pushing hard against the back of his eyes, and building up in his throat. His insides churned with fear, and worry, and some emotion that he never _could_ understand. "Are you trying to tell me that you're tired of me? That you're not happy? If you are, just fucking say it! I don't need to be lead on like this!"

People were staring, probably wondering why he was breaking all of their good chi with his selfish screaming.

"No," The younger boy begged, pleading with his eyes. "It's nothing like that!"

He wanted to believe him, wanted so badly to just let it go, but he was too stubborn, too selfish, and every other terrible thing the Sohma's had ever called him. He wouldn't stop until he got to the bottom of this, even if it hurt. Even if he..

_ruined everything._

"Then what is it?!" He screeched. "Why have you been such a freak lately?!"

The younger boy sighed, running a stressed hand through his unruly hair. He slipped the other slowly into one of his many pocket, pulling out a small velvet box.

"Give me your hand." He spoke.

Kyo couldn't deny him. The sound of his voice was so strong, so un-Haru.

"I was planning on this being far more romantic," He chuckled to himself. "But I guess this is good enough."

The box was opened, and a small, golden ring was placed into his palm, glistening in the flourescent lighting. The entire room was silent now, what small chat there was in the resturant dying out as many tatooed faces stared at the two boys.

"Kyo Sohma," The ox began, a sheepish grin covering his features. "Would you be my bride?"

A chorus of 'aws' filled the room, and Kyo Sohma found his face becomming very red.

"You make it sound so.. gay." He muttered, but nodded, and slipped the ring onto his finger.

And then, in a very Kyo and Haru fashion, they left the building, completely forgetting about their order that somehow took _forever_, and walking to their quiet apartment, greeting their friendly neighbors, before heading into the house, closing the doors, and screwing until the very next morning.

Sixteen, the cat concluded the next day, deciding it was best to take off from school since the ache in his ass made it hard to move.

He had to have sex with the younger boy exactly sixteen times before the he finally realized that his kitten was _indeed_, the happiest cat in the world.

Besides, of course, that Haru had mysteriously changed his nickname from _kitten_ to _Mittens_.

For that, his fiance' could burn in hell.

---

This took forever to write, and my left hand is left in a terrible cramp.

But it feels worth it.

Just to let you know, my inspiration for the last three days has been the French Vanilla Frappichinos I just so happen to keep buying, and My Chemical Romance's new song "Teenagers".

And, I can never forget my faithful reviewers.


End file.
